Fallin' For You
by omnomnivore
Summary: Ginny has fallen for Tonks, but is too afraid to tell her until it's almost too late. femmeslash. NO SMUT! Songfic based on Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat.


A/N: I just became addicted to the Tonks/Ginny realm and I'd just heard this song and felt it would go perfectly with them.

The song is Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat

The story will be better if you listen to the song while reading it.

I wrote this at 2 in the morning, so I apologize for any stupid mistakes.

* * *

Ginny had been into girls for as long as she could remember, but she was afraid to let anyone know. She went through guys just to prove she wasn't a lesbian; better a slut than having the ignorant girls flinching away from her as if she might suddenly kiss them. She had gone through a couple of girls, but nothing seemed to click, nothing to keep her coming back. It was before the beginning of her 4th year at Hogwarts when she found someone with whom she clicked. She just wished that the person with whom she infatuated with would like her too. However there was an age difference of eight years. Ginny had fallen for Tonks.

_I don't know but  
I think I may be fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Wait until I know you better  
_

Ginny had first met Tonks as she was informed about the Order of the Phoenix. Her mother was just telling her what the Order was when the group heard a crash, someone say "Oh, shit!", and Mrs. Black's portrait screams. Several members went out into the hall and silenced the portrait. As they were doing so, Tonks walked in. She was unlike anyone Ginny had ever seen. She had short, spiky pink hair and dark, yet kind, eyes. She had a permanent smile on her face and looked like a child at their happiest. The Weasley children were introduced to 'Tonks'.

"Wotcher, Molly!" Tonks greeted.

"Hello, Tonks. These are my children Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny." Molly greeted, pointing to her children as she said their names.

When Tonks turned her face towards Ginny, Ginny blushed and looked at the ground. She could feel eyes burning into her and glanced up to see her mother looking at her curiously. Ever since that fist look Ginny felt herself falling.

_  
I am tryin' not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head _

Over the next few weeks Ginny became good friends with Tonks. She learned that Tonks was a klutz, but Ginny found it endearing. At Ginny's request, Tonks would change anything about her appearance. Ginny loved it when Tonks would do that for her. They discussed everything and Ginny kept feeling the urge to tell Tonks that she was crushing on her, but she could never get courageous enough. They sat together at mealtimes and could be found together whenever you needed to find one of them. Every time Molly found them together, she looked at her daughter with curiosity and knowing. Just being with Tonks was enough for Ginny. She would cherish what they had and live with what she could never have.

When Hermione arrived, there was a slight change in how things were done. Ginny couldn't have Tonks to herself anymore and she was angry. She had no right to be angry with Hermione; she hadn't staked a claim, but still she gave Hermione the cold shoulder. Hermione was confused, but kept it to herself. Gradually, Ginny started being kinder towards Hermione as her jealousy wore off. All three of them were shaping out to be the best of friends. Then Tonks was called off on a mission for the Order. Hermione confronted Ginny about the looks she'd seen her friend give Tonks and demanded to know the truth.

Ginny came out to Hermione and begged her not to tell anyone. She was unaware of the fact that her mother had just overheard her confession and that Molly was smiling at the fact that she had guessed correctly.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

The longer Tonks was away, the harder it got for Ginny to act happy. She busied herself with chores around the house, but no one was fooled. Most of them had realized Ginny was missing Tonks more than just a friend would be. They kept to themselves, but they couldn't help but smile every time Ginny threw one of her fits.

_  
As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me  
_

When Tonks returned, Ginny ran to her and jumped on her causing them to fall and wake up Mrs. Black's portrait. Tonks was grinning and apologizing as she entered the kitchen with Ginny next to her. After dinner, the night Tonks came back, Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks went up to the library. They turned on the radio to a Weird Sisters song. Tonks exclaims that this was her favorite and grabs Ginny's hand. Ginny blushes, but lets Tonks pull her up off the couch. They start dancing and Ginny forgets all about Hermione as she stares into Tonks' eyes. Neither Ginny nor Tonks look up as they hear the door open and close, Hermione had left. The song ends and both of them make their stuttered excuses about needing sleep. They bump into each other as they make their way out of the library and both blush furiously.

_  
I am tryin' not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head  
_

Everyone inside Grimmauld Place could see the awkwardness between Ginny and Tonks and all of them were betting on when they would admit they had fallen for each other. Even Snape had a small bet down, but he wasn't optimistic; he bet they would tell each other within the next 10 years. All throughout the summer there were the awkward moments alone when they would look as if they would say something, but they would always stumble over their words. Ginny left for Hogwarts with a quick hug and goodbye to Tonks and her family.

_  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found you  
I don't know what to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you _

The next time Ginny saw Tonks was over Christmas break. They were at Grimmauld Place and Ginny was in the room she shared with Hermione crying. She had almost lost her dad and all anyone cared about was what he had been protecting. She was sobbing quietly when she felt an arm wrap around her and someone sit on the bed. Tonks didn't say anything; she just waited for the crying to subside before enveloping Ginny in a bone-crushing hug. That was the only time they saw each other through the holidays before Ginny had to go back to Hogwarts.

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racin'  
Emotions keep spinning out_

When Ginny went with Harry and the others to the Ministry of Magic she couldn't help but feel relived at how this mess might just end that night. When they started fighting in the drape room and she saw Tonks appear, she couldn't keep herself from yelling out Tonks' name. Tonks looked over at her and her face drained of what little color she had left in it. When Tonks was fighting Bellatrix, Ginny couldn't stop herself from worrying about her. When Tonks fell, she rushed to her side and shot spell after spell at the witch to get her to back away from Tonks before she saw Bellatrix shoot a spell over her head at Sirius. When she saw Sirius fall and Harry run after Bellatrix, she felt extremely guilty. She cradled Tonks' head in her lap as the battle ended. She was taken back to the school and Tonks was taken to St. Mungos.

_  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
_

During the summer before her fifth year, she saw Tonks twice. Tonks and the other Order members were working furiously against Voldemort and could barely get away from one mission before they were sent on another.

When Harry left the school with Dumbledore and left the D.A. to patrol the halls, she couldn't help, but think of Tonks. She had seen some of the Order members roaming the halls for extra protection and feverently hoped Tonks wasn't among them once the attack started. Her hopes were crushed when she saw Tonks fighting furiously against a big blonde Death Eater. After the battle was over and everyone had realized Dumbledore was dead, she ran to Tonks for comfort. They held each other briefly before they were torn away from each other again.

_  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinkin' about it  
I want you all around me  
And I just can't hide it_

When Ginny was punished time and again during her sixth year for rebelling, she thought of how Tonks must be out there fighting to undermine Lord Voldemort's power. She fought for Tonks. Before the final battle, when Ginny was ordered to stay right outside the Room of Requirement, she ran to find Tonks. She found her battling a group of five Death Eaters with the help of Remus. Remus was hit by the killing curse and Ginny jumped right in the fight t avenge his death, pushing her grief to the back. When they were given the break by Voldemort, they picked up his body and returned to the Great Hall. She saw her family's tear streaked faces; she grabbed Tonks' hand and walked slowly to her family. Her parents grabbed her and hugged her ferociously. She looked down and saw Fred's body and burst into tears and turned back to Tonks, pulling her into a hug.

After she saw Harry come back to life and her mother kill Bellatrix, she promised to tell Tonks just how she felt after the battle. When she realized Harry had just defeated Voldemort she ran to Tonks and kissed her like she had always wanted to. She was nervous at first, but when Tonks wrapped her arms around Ginny and kissed back Ginny just about collapsed with relief. When they broke apart a few people wolf whistled and Ginny looked down and blushed.

_I can't stop thinkin' about it  
I want you all around me  
And I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

Ginny had fallen hard for Tonks and she had finally told her about her feelings. She guessed there really were happy endings.


End file.
